Service de Sécurité Incendie Sherbrooke
History Fire Stations Apparatus roster Caserne 1 - 360, rue Terrill (Full time) Built 1989 :Unité 101 - 2008 Hyundai Santa Fe :Unité 201 - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600/25A/30B/CAFS) :Unité 701 (230702) 2007 E-One Cyclone II Bronto Skylift tower (-/-/114') :Unité 801 (110485) - 2004 Dodge Caravan :Unité 901 (110551) 2005 Chevrolet 2500 Express for transport and logistic :Unité 901 - 2008 GMC Econoline for transport and logistic :Unité 1001 - 2013 International Durastar / Lafleur rescue/command :Unité 1401 - Savage Haz-Mat trailer : IMG 0384.JPG|Unité 701 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II DSCF0199.JPG|Unité 901 - 2008 GMC Econoline IMG 4617.JPG|Unité 1001 - 2013 International DuraStar IMG 4612.JPG|Unité 1401 - Savage Haz-Mat trailer Caserne 2 - 1854, rue Prospect (Full time) Built 1963 - Relocated in 2014 at boulevard du Plateau-Saint-Joseph in front of the highway exit :Unité 202 (219303) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech pumper (1500/800) :Unité 902 - 1991 Ford E350 :Unité 1402 - Laroche trailer :Unité 1702 - (208401) - 1984 International S1900 / 1994 Maxi Métal heavy rescue : IMG 4609.JPG|Unité 902 - 1991 Ford E350 SherbrookeFDQC031 SBR.jpg|Unité 1702 - 1984 International S1900 Caserne 3 - 1005, rue Claire-Jolicoeur (Full time) Built 1989 :Unité 103 - 2008 Dodge Ram 2500 operation chief :Unité 203 (210822) - 2008 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600/25A/30B/CAFS) :Unité 403 (220103) - 2001 E-One Cyclone II tower (-/-/95') (SN#123765) : Sherbrooke Dodge Ram 2008|Unité 103 - 2008 Dodge RAM1500 IMG 4638.JPG|Unité 203 - 2008 E-One Cyclone II IMG 3832.JPG|Unité 203 - 2008 E-One Cyclone II (2) SherbrookeFDQC032 SBR.jpg|Unité 403 - 2001 E-One Cyclone II Caserne 4 - 520, boulevard Lavigerie (Full time) Built 1989 :Unité 104 (120804) - 2008 Dodge Ram 2500 operation chief :Unité 204 - 2008 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600/25A/30B/CAFS) :Unité 200R2 (3865) - 1997 HME 1871 / Carl Thibault pumper (1500/800) : Dodge Ram 2500 2008|Unité 104 - 2008 Dodge RAM 1500 Caserne 5 - 265, rue Léger (Full time) Built 1989 - Renovate 2011 :Unité 105 (110491) - 2004 Dodge Caravan :Unité 205 (210825) - 2008 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600/25A/30B/CAFS) :Unité 405 (220306) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/500/100') (SN#127145) :Unité 6005 - 2011 International Workstar / E-One Watermaster Vaccum tanker (-/2500) :Unité 200R1 (3608) - 1991 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix pumper (1500/800) (SN#90-05-976-273) : Sherbrooke Dodge Caravan|Unité 105 - 2004 Dodge Caravan IMG 4575.JPG|Unité 205 - 2008 E-One Cyclone II IMG 4588.JPG|Unité 405 - 2003 E-One Cyclone II IMG 4582.JPG|Unité 6005 - 2011 International Workstar Caserne 6 - 10, rue Samuel-Grantham, Lennoxville (Part time) Built 1972/1988 :Unité 206 - (3600) - 1991 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix pumper (1500/800) (SN#90-05-976-272) :Unité 306 - 1989? Ford LT9000 / C.P. Morisette pumper/tanker (840/2000) (Ex:Lennoxville) :Unité 1406 - 1991 Chevrolet light rescue (Ex:Lennoxville) :Unité 6006 - 1984 Ford L9000 / Levasseur pumper (1050/2200) : Sherbrooke|Unité 1406 - 1991 Chevrolet Caserne 7 - ???? boulevard Bourque (temporary on loaned warehouse) :Unité 207 (211027) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/710/40F) :Unité 907 - 2008 Ford F-350 : Caserne 8 - 133 rue Laval, Bromptonville (Part time) :Unité 208 - (218600) - 1986 International S2600 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :Unité 308 '''- (218702) 1987 International S2600 / Phoenix pumper/tanker (1250/1250) :Unité '''1908 - 1992 GMC step van rescue (Ex:Bromptonville) : SherbrookeFDQC024 SBR.jpg|Unité 208 - 1986 International S2600 SherbrookeFDQC026 SBR.jpg|Unité 308 - 1987 International S2600 On Order :2015 Pierce Arrow XT 75' Quint for station #2 Retired apparatus :1999 Dodge Durango :1992 Dodge Caravan :1992 GMC Top Kick / Levasseur pumper (625/1500) (Ex:Deauville) :1991 Ford E cube van rescue (Ex:Deauville) :1988 Freightliner COE / Anderson/Bronto tower (1250/150/103') (SN#CS-6000-121) :1988 GMC C7000 / Thibault pumper (840/800) (Ex:Bromptonville) :1988 GMC C7000 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex:Deauville) :1980 Ford L800 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex:Bromptonville) :1977 Kenworth pumper :(3511) - 1977 Mack MB / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') :1974 International / Thibault aerial (?/?/102') :1974 GMC heavy rescue (Ex:Lennoxville) :1972 GMC / Pierreville pumper (840/500) :1971 Fargo / Thibault pumper :1970 GMC / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex:Lennoxville) :1970 GMC / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1966 International / Thibault (Sold) :1966 International / Thibault (Sold) :1952 Thibault pumper (840/-) Future plans *2014- Emergency project to rebuilt station #7 destroyed by a fire in December 2013 *2014 - Construction started on a new station 2 on Boulevard Plateau St-Joseph just beside the Highway exit. Station #8 will closed. (On hold) *2014 - Renovation for station #1 with add of a tanker similar to 6005. *2015 - Renovation of station #6 to receive full-time firefighters in 2016. *2016 - Renovations to station #1 *2017 - New station #4 to be built in the King and Galvin street area. External links *Service de Sécurité Incendie Sherbrooke *Service de Sécurité Incendie Sherbrooke (Non-officiel) *www.pompiersherbrooke.com Category:Sherbrooke Sherbrooke Sherbrooke Sherbrooke Category:Departments operating C.P. Morisette apparatus